Intro For New Players
This new player intro includes quick tips, a detailed step-by-step introduction, basic ground combat instruction and secrets, turret instruction and tips, and a FAQ for new players. Summary (the quickie version) (based-on, with permission, jason_ac's Newbie Guide) Welcome to Warhawk! Visit the wiki from time to time, these tips are always being updated (the rest of the wiki is too). Some of these tips only apply if you have the full game, ignore those if you're just trying the demo. You can get the game for $30 from Target WITH Bluetooth earpiece. After you've launched the game and it's downloaded any outstanding patches, do the ground & vehicle Tutorials (it's in the demo, but added to the full game by patch 1.50). Give up on the flight Tutorial the minute you're finding it too difficult...you'll get back to it soon. While ultimately a pilot is the most powerful weapon in the game, staying alive in the air in-game is hard so for your very first games you're going to be sticking to the ground anyway. For the full game buy the Warhawk Booster Packs off the PSN Store so you have the extra maps & vehicles so you can play any game (there's a $16 bundle for all 3). Consider taking a spare controller and trying a few 2-player experiments in offline games you create yourself. Look over all the instructions for the game, free new game modes, & the booster packs (the demo only has Capture the Flag...CTF). Then go online and join a "Rookie" server (whose name will be in a green font). Filter to show only servers with either Team Deathmatch or CTF, whichever you like most. In CTF stay at home and be a flag defender. Spend your time in a turret, and running around on foot. Use your mic a lot. Then graduate to leaving your base...take risks, it's a team game, your life is cheap, so get out there and learn! You also need to start flying. You will want to learn while you're still facing equally inexperienced opponents. After a few games you should be sure to play sometimes in the air, and sometimes on the ground. Other tips, explanations, and facts for new players can be found by reading this entire article, and the main Game Tips and Tricks article. General Strategies for first games (based-on, with permission, jason_ac's Newbie Guide) Welcome to Warhawk! Here's what you'll need to know, in roughly the order you'll need to know it in. Visit the wiki from time to time, these tips are always being updated (the rest of the wiki is too). Yes, it's tough Yes, expect the game to be a real challenge to get good at, and maybe a bit confusing/overwhelming at first. That's because the game allows you to do so much, it means there's a lot you have to learn how to deal with. Take heart, and hopefully this guide will help you start having fun immediately, prevent confusion, and make you feel like you will be able to master the game. A lot of success in Warhawk is less about your button-pressing speed, and more about learning what are effective things to do in many and varied situations. Once you've learned WHAT you're supposed to do...which will take a while to learn it all...then it comes down to execution (button-pressing). Is there a free demo? Yes, there is! Try it if you like. The full game is 100 times better though! More Game Modes, longer games, more maps, bigger maps, better, more creative players, more teamwork, expansion packs.... Get the game cheap! I've seen it at Target for $30 WITH Bluetooth earpiece. You can also get it at Amazon for $30 with NO headset. You can also use any cell phone's Bluetooth earpiece with the game, and there are USB headsets that work with it too (like SOCOM's, Logitech's, etc), or get the Sony Bluetooth earpiece. Just be aware, if your Bluetooth has a short battery life, you might not like that. Disc or Download? You can buy this on Blu-ray disc or as a PSN Store download. Download Cons: *There are a few restrictions on the download version, as with any PS3 download game. It can only be played with the PSN ID that did the purchasing. It can only be used on 5 different PS3s in total, and you must wait 24hrs between each use on different PS3s. *It does not come with a manual, though complete documentation is available at Warhawk Help. *It doesn't come with the (short) bonus video on the behind-the-scenes of the creation of Warhawk Download Pros: *Many people become very addicted to Warhawk and play it a lot, and one forum user thought that may be what made their Blu-Ray drive die. With a download, this wouldn't be an issue. Get the latest patch If you have the full game, make sure you're running the latest patch. If you install and startup the game, it should automatically prompt you to download the latest one, which as of Jan. 2009 is # 1.50. Finish the tutorials...or no? Completing the flight portion of the tutorial is tougher than completing the ground and vehicle tutorials. Since flight online is rather challenging (you will be shot down VERY frequently), and you will probably start out on the ground anyway, you may wish finish the ground & vehicle tutorials, then give up on the flight Tutorial the minute you're finding it too difficult. Play your first online games on the ground. The converse to that advice is to start digging into flying from the get-go. Since it will take so long to get good at it, the sooner you start, the sooner you'll be good. But if you are someone who prefers ground, or initially is finding flying to be frustrating, then don't fly for now. Add-On packs...or no? In the PlayStation Network Store, Sony sells add-on "booster" packs for the full Warhawk game that include new maps and vehicles (jetpack, APC, & dropship). While many standard games can be played online without any problem, if you finish an online round and the next game uses an add-on that you don't own, you will be forced off the server. Your options are to either buy the add-on packs and you'll have complete freedom (there's a $16 bundle of all 3), or set a set a filter on your Server List so that you're only shown servers for which you have "All Maps Resident". Or accept being auto-booted every so often. If you don't have a credit card, head out to a store and buy a PlayStation Network gift card. As of Jan. 2009, no new booster packs or new game are expected anytime soon, so if you buy them your purchase isn't going to become obsolete anytime soon. Play online or offline? Most Warhawk play is online. But while learning, you may wish to create a local game with just yourself to experiment (there are no bots though). You can drive or fly around the maps to familiarize yourself. If you have 2-4 controllers, you can split the screen and now you'll have enemies (that you control) to experiment with in more ways. If you have 2-4 friends, you can learn a little offline, together, by playing offline games against each other. And, when you go online, those same 2-4 friends can still split the screen with you and all 4 of you can play in the same physical room in an online game against human opponents from around the world (in unranked servers only). Look at the manuals & glossary You should look through the instructions...there's the original game manual, instructions for the free new game modes, and instructions for the expansion booster packs. You can find all of these in the article Warhawk Help. In the demo though you can only play 1 Game Mode, Capture the Flag (CTF). You may also find it helpful to look at the Glossary Cheating? Generally speaking, Warhawk has few easily exploitable bugs and opportunities to cheat. However, there are some loopholes in how the game works that some players have figured-out how to exploit to gain an advantage. Some players feel "anything goes", you should use every unbalanced, untested, unintended, un-patched bug and glitch you can exploit, that's just the game. Others feel you're cheating if you're stepping that far out of the realm of what the game was intended to be, using unintended (by the developer) advantages that are extremely difficult to counter. If you ever learn any of these exploits, well, you probably already know which camp you'd be in. Another form of cheating is finding ways to "game" the ranking system to rise in the ranks faster (Stat Padding, etc). Be aware, the developer has decreed this as cheating and if you're caught, an arbiter might reset your rank, ban you, etc. Which Servers? If you have the full game, initially, play either only on Official "Rookie" servers whose names are all in a green font (those are official, ranked servers, limited just to newer players), or on player-created white or yellow/gold-colored servers that have player-rank limits, so you're not playing against very advanced veterans. Player created servers may be rank/stat-tracking, or unranked. Some prefer the Rookie servers initially because it's a high-quality connection, 32 players, and it's somewhat even, fair, randomized, good players can't easily all stack themselves on one team, and there's no host that can selectively kick people out. Some prefer unranked Player servers initially (IF they're configured with the "right" options and have a good host) because they don't want to record bad statistics during their initial learning gameplay. Of course, some VERY good players can be found even on rank-limited servers. In some cases these are veterans who have created alternate PSN IDs (an "alt"). In some cases once you've got high-enough rank (Airman 1st Class) to join the Official "Standard" blue servers, you may find easier play on the Standard servers rather than on the Rookie servers. Friendly Fire is turned-off on Official Rookie & Standard servers, so you won't hurt a teammate if you accidentally fire a rocket at him. Some also advise graduating to the Official blue "Standard" servers as soon as you can, as they feel they find more teamwork and better gameplay there. To learn more about server types, colors, interpreting their names, and their settings, see the article on servers. I'm Red Team?!? I thought I was Blue!?! On many servers, after the end of each game the server randomly re-organizes the teams. So last round you might've been on red team shooting alongside Mr.KillDeath, and this round you might on blue team shooting AT him. Get used to it. To double-check you team color, look at your name in the upper-left corner. You will sometimes get confused and head for the wrong base, shoot the wrong guys, etc. It happens. Here's a tip...if you are in-range of a person and hover the weapon reticle on them, if it's an enemy, it'll turn red, otherwise it won't. Try not to teamkill Even with Friendly Fire disabled, it is possible to accidentally teamkill...kill teammates. Try not to. You get negative points, annoy players, and, since excessive teamkilling would be a disruption of game flow, it would actually be a violation of Sony's Terms of Service. Don't worry too much about it, it's actually kind of hard for a beginner to accidentally teamkill, just be aware it's a bad thing. It's Not About You Most Game Modes are team-oriented, objective-oriented (capture flag, base, etc) war. Warhawk is not a "level playing field" where the goal is to beat all the other players and you can show you're the best player. It's a team game, you're not trying to beat other players, but rather their team, in accomplishing the objectives. If you have the right weapons or the right teamwork, you will serve the team well. If you have the wrong weapons or no teamwork, well, you could be a great player but if all you have is a pistol and they have a tank.... If you help the team the best, you'll be ranked high on the team roster and earn extra points. Which Game Mode At First? You can filter your server list to only show you games of a certain type. You may wish to do so. Some Game Modes are a little simpler and you may find them an easier way to get started. *'Deathmatch' - Deathmatch is obviously a very simple mode and can let you practice fighting techniques without worrying much about strategy. Or Team Deathmatch which is similar but will be a little less free-for-all chaotic. *'Capture the Flag (CTF)' - Another good beginner game mode is Capture the Flag. If you choose to stay near your home base as a flag defender, then the fight comes to you, you'll have teammates around, and you can help the team by getting good at killing flag grabbers. The drawback of course is that you're not learning the map, and, if there are significant lulls in attacks on your home flag (or anytime an opponent's managed to get away with it), then you're standing around idle not really helping your team. With any luck, you can still find some nearby enemies to hunt down. When you feel more capable, start going out and capturing bases. Then go for the other flag, or assist others. Time To Start...Spawning When you start a game, and each time you die and re-spawn, you're shown a map and, if your team controls more than just your home base, there's a big green cursor you can move around to pick which base you'd like to spawn at. Use Your Mic Try and use the mic as much as possible for giving your team tips on where help is needed, or calling in air support if you have the flag. This is primarily a team game. Be aware, however, that due to profanity, the lack of a headset, the presence of children, etc, you can't be too sure of how many of your teammates are actually hearing you and how many have muted the chat feature. Since some people can't read the base #'s even on an HDTV, it may be best to describe your location rather than use the base # (i.e.--"our top left base", "northwest base", etc) To talk, press down L3 (the left analog stick) and talk. Each time you press the stick you will hear a quiet "squawking"/static burst that lets you know you've activated the mic. Also, when the mic is active, the speaker icon in the upper left corner of the screen will change from white to yellow. Some people like the Open Mic option, but if you were to choose that (please don't unless you have meaningful communication with your team at all times), please make sure you don't have your mic sensitivity up too high (see below). If you have it too high everyone will hear this constant gargling sound, and you'll end up getting muted. Also, with a mic you can still change your PS3 settings so when people talk the voices come out of your main speakers, not through your headset. You may find you can hear people better that way. What's that garble, garble warbling static noise? Probably someone using "open mic" setting who has their mic sensitivity set up too high. Let them know their settings are wrong, then let them know you're going to mute them, then do so (press Start, you can mute them using the player list). There are 2 settings that can affect how loud someone comes across (I do not know how they interact though). Out of the game (you have to quit it), you can adjust Mic Level (1-5) in the XMB, Settings: Accessory Settings: Audio Device Settings. In-game, Sensitivity (0-100%) can only be adjusted while you're actually IN a game. Hit Start, choose Sound. Many people recommend a Sensitivity of 0-25%, but I don't know what Mic Level they're using Run, Drive, Shoot, or Fly? You can spend your entire Warhawk career always on the ground, or always in the air. But if you don't do both, you'll be missing a lot of the game, and fun, and you'll never be as effective as you could be. Know too that ultimately a pilot is the most powerful weapon in the game. As a beginner, some of the hardest tasks to master will be flying, or becoming expert with a tank. Some of the easiest skills you can develop will be manning a turret (simple as it is, there are things to learn about using turrets effectively), or developing your on-foot combat skills (there's a lot to learn to be a master on foot). *'Don't fly?' - One approach is, at first, don't start flying in a warhawk unless you have a high tolerance for being killed very frequently, since there are so many adept people waiting to shoot you down. You become extremely visible on the map, and you will most likely be killed very quickly by another warhawk, soldier with a rocket launcher, or some anti-aircraft turret. Being killed so often can make it harder to learn. Enter at your own risk/frustration. *If you stay on the ground, you will learn some ideas about flying, as you will see the many ways pilots can avoid attacks from the ground, and ways they can take care of ground targets (vehicles, troops hiding in buildings, landmines at landing spots, etc). *You should not put off flying for too long though...you will want to learn while you're still facing equally inexperienced opponents. After a few ground games you should be sure to play sometimes in the air, and sometimes on the ground. *'Yes, fly' - The converse to that advice is to devote all your time to flying from the get-go. Since it will take so long to get good at it, the sooner you start, the sooner you'll be good. If you are someone who prefers ground, or initially is finding flying to be frustrating, this may be tough. If flying is what excites you, be sure to take a look at the warhawk article for tips on flying. Of course, one day you'll probably have to learn ground combat anyway...which certainly presents a challenge. *'Take a seat?' - If you want to start really easy (not flying), you might start by just getting your feet wet in a stationary turret. *'Start running' - On foot you can learn ground-pounder combat skills. *'Don't be a target' - Whether you're on the ground or in the air, staying still out in the open is an invitation for someone to shoot you from afar. If you find this happening to you in a game, then make sure you either keep moving, or stay in better cover. *'There's no shortcut' - Eventually to be a really good player you are going to have to learn it all...on foot, in a vehicle, and from the air...get started! The One Right Way To Play Be active: You are doing the "right thing" in Warhawk when you are being active...actively defending, actively attacking, actively accomplishing the things that earn your team points towards a win. If you find yourself doing nothing for too long, you're probably doing the wrong thing. There's always something valuable to do (capturing bases, shooting down warhawks, etc), more valuable than sitting on your hands waiting for something to come to you. Grow: Don't stay at 1 "level" of gameplay too long. If you start in a turret, don't live in them forever, get out running around. If you're running around protecting home base, don't do that forever, especially if every game has 5 people protecting home base. Get out, run around, drive around, learn the maps, capture bases, take risks, learn, grow! Be aggressive & pro-active. In the long run, unless you're under sustained assault, camping in a turret or in your home base doesn't do a whole lot to help the team win and has you doing nothing useful for a lot of the time. And if you ARE under a sustained assault (as in a Base Ravage)...the minute it's over is the time to then go remedy why that assault happened in the first place. Your team probably has way too few bases under control, is putting way too little pressure on the enemy (not going after their flag, home base, etc), and has lost the air superiority game. So...go fix all that, attack them, capture bases, go after their home, etc. Take risks: Even if everyone on the other team is better than you on the ground and in the air, and even if you never manage to ever surprise them and attack them from behind, you're still doing better for yourself and your team by going out there, distracting them, dying, and hopefully learning/improving in the process, rather than sitting still somewhere doing nothing at all. Besides, even if all you do is force the sneaky tank to fire and reveal itself on the map, at least now your teammates may have seen the tank on the map and have warning. Plus you can get on the mic and tell your teammates a tank is coming. So take a risk! Your virtual Warhawk life is cheap. In team-oriented games (most of the Game Modes are) you can personally earn the most points by doing the things that help your team win. Better to "die" over and over again in the course of accomplishing team goals then to sit around obsessing over your KDR (Kills/Death ratio...your Points per Minute are much more telling anyway). Throw yourself at the enemy even if you'll make scant progress against their defenses. Every little bit of progress, distraction, pressuring, and wearing-down of the enemy is worth it. Do the best you can, if you die, so what, all that matters is that you advanced your team a little bit. To see how to earn points & bonus points, visit the Points article. Solve problems: Sugaboo, creator of myhawk.org, had some great thoughts. Don't know what you "should" be doing? Well, if you see a "problem", learn how to solve it! After you've solved it, find another problem. "This is war people, if you notice the enemy, it is your duty to take them out." If your hands are already full because you're immersed in a more important problem, warn your team about the stuff you can't deal with right now. *If you see enemy land or air mines, destroy them, no matter if you think they're easily avoided. Is a tank shelling you guys from long-range? Hit it with binoculars, RPG, fly down & destroy it, etc. See a sneaky jeep heading down a side road to the back of your base? Chase it down and take it out. If you fail, get on the mic and warn teammates. Did you just get sniped? Time to practice counter-sniping, or learn how to fly and take him out. Notice an enemy on a hilltop? He's there to kill you guys...so kill him! Too many enemy warhawks out there? Keep after them until they fear flying in your air space...use anti-air turrets, RPGs, fly for the airmines...get your pilots some breathing room so they can arm-up their warhawks. You see the enemy capturing a base, or taking a convoy toward one? Warn your team...and go stop them! *Always "get your hands dirty" and attack the problem, everyone else may be busy/too far away. If the problem is important enough and there's no time to wait, try even if you feel likely to fail, you might delay the enemy long enough for help to arrive. And anytime you fail to solve the problem...warn your team...that the top-most base is heavily mined, that a tank is coming into the middle base, that there's a sniper northwest of your left-most base, etc. The Next Level, + map layouts & forums Once you're familiar with the material in this article, take a look at the main Game Tips and Tricks article. You may also want to look at map layouts or visit Sony's official Warhawk forums. Basic "Grounder" Facts and Controls (based-on, with permission, jason_ac's Newbie Guide) You Are Not A Tank Always bear in mind, if a ground-pounder goes 1-on-1 with a good tank driver or warhawk pilot, unless you have good skills, a good plan, and the right weapons, you will probably lose. Of course they're more powerful than you! If you want to take one down, work with teammates, or be sneaky and careful about it. Of course, they WILL have to get out of their vehicle if they want to capture a base/flag/core.... Weapons You always start with a Pistol with unlimited ammo (though it does require reloading), 2 grenades, and a Knife. Ground-pounders shouldn't leave home without at least an Automatic Rifle Pickup (machine gun-looking pickup with dark blue outline) and another Grenades pickup (canister-looking pickup with the green outline). You can carry a maximum of 6 grenades, each pickup gives you 2, and the pickups respawn pretty quickly. The Portable Rocket Launcher Pickup (long pickup with an orange outline) makes a great anti-warhawk and anti-tank weapon. Backpacks: Always pickup backpacks/"body bags" left by fallen soldiers. You will get whatever weapons they were carrying, and it will partially replenish any health you have lost. Basic Buttons R1 is your favorite button. It is the default fire button for everything. (soldier, tank, warhawk, etc..) The Square button is your 2nd favorite. It is the "Action" button, and what you use to climb a ladder, get in/out of a tank/jeep/warhawk, etc... "Camouflage" If you crouch (press the circle button), the bright red or blue name-and-rank badge above your head disappears. Then when a teammate or enemy points a weapon at you the only way for them to determine if you're on their team or not is to notice if the reticle turns red, since no badge will appear. Or on servers with no Friendly Fire, just shoot you and see if it injures you. With no badge, crouching may let you get closer to an enemy before his "alarm bells" go off, especially if you approach gradually from a direction he isn't paying a lot of attention to. You may also find people crouching in other situations, hoping you won't realize until too late that they're an enemy. If you crouch, with no badge above your head, it's harder for warhawks to realize from above that you're an enemy, or for snipers to pin-point you from a distance (it also helps if you don't stand still out in the open!). Anytime you plan to stand still for any amount of time, crouch if at all possible. In addition, your shooting is more accurate when you're crouching. Radar/Map/Mini-map Generally speaking, on foot, in a jeep, in a tank, etc, you only show up on the map if you're shooting, throwing a grenade, etc, otherwise you're invisible. Although if you're swinging the knife, that will not cause you to show up on the maps. Also, if an enemy is "close enough" to you and has you roughly in their field of vision (or is aiming at you), you show up on their radar. If you're in a jeep or tank and you're holding the flag or a core, you will show up on the map the entire time you're in the vehicle. Warhawks always show up on the map. All these facts together mean, just like in a real battlefield, you can't blithely walk around with any assurance that any area is safe, or empty. The maps are, in some respects, audio maps, they're not enemy-detecting radar systems. If you make noise, people know where you are. If you're quiet, they don't. Unless they're looking at you. So you have to be aware of where enemies may hide, because you could walk by a corner that has an enemy aiming a rifle at you, and if you don't look around carefully, you'll never know it until he opens fire on you. And if they surprise you and kill you with a knife, your teammates will get no warning there's an enemy nearby, since the knife is quiet, and doesn't show on the maps. This explains why you may find enemies crouching in buildings in your team's bases, wielding a knife. They're looking for a surprise kill that gives no warning to your teammates. Good Habits * Take down a few enemy warhawks when you get a chance. Grounders need air support, your team needs aerial presence, and pilots appreciate ground support. * Land Mines: Place a few strategic land mines (you can only have 4 active on the ground at once, when you place a 5th, your 1st one disappears)...and shoot any enemy land mines you see (those mines emit a light in the opposing team's color). * Air Mines: Shoot enemy air mines out of the air (if you're blue team, shoot the spiked "red reamers", if you're red team, shoot the rounded, non-spiked "blue balloons"). Don't shoot if a friendly warhawk is hovering next to the mine. But if it's an enemy, do! Taking Out the Big Boys On foot you can take out a tank with the Flame Thrower or a few Portable Rockets. Alternate with tossing a few grenades. You can take out warhawks with a few Portable Rockets. Nothing scares a warhawk trying to shoot you like you launching a missile towards it. If the warhawk is close and you're under assault, don't wait for the Rocket Launcher to lock-on. Just "dumb-fire" the rocket right at the warhawk. For more information, see details in the complete list of Weapons and Vehicles Fighting Soldiers On-Foot (G2G = Ground to Ground) Shooting people in the head kills them faster than in the body. When engaged in a 1-on-1 ground battle soldier-to-soldier, while firing your gun, continuously throw grenades at your enemy using L1 (having the full load of 6 grenades is really handy here). If your enemy is not up close, the Automatic Rifle may be your best bet for killing them (equip the rifle by pressing Right on the d-pad) If they are within approximately 10 feet, the Flame Thrower is awesome for killing them quickly. (equip the Flame Thrower by pressing Up + Left on the d-pad) If they are right next to you, you can kill them with one hit using your Knife. (equip the Knife by pressing Down on the d-pad) The Pistol can fire as fast as you can press it and has unlimited ammo (though it does need to be reloaded)! (equip the Pistol by pressing Left on the d-pad). Reload! A good idea for soldier weapons, jeeps, and turrets, remember to reload when there's a break in the action by pressing the weapon's appropriate button on the d-pad (excluding the flamethrower, sniper rifle, and binoculars). Turrets There are 2 types of turrets: AA_Turret and Missile Turret. They're easy to use, but if you find yourself sitting idle too much, get out and try some ground combat. Both turrets have their reticle turn red when an enemy aircraft is in range. * Flak Turret - The Anti-Aircraft turret shoots flak out rapidly, and can shoot 25 times before needing to reload. This type of turret can also damage other large ground targets, like tanks and other turrets. * Missile Turret - The Missile Turret shoots two missiles at once and then needs to reload. Hold down R1 once an enemy is in range to get a lock (takes approx 3 secs), then release it to fire the missiles. These missiles can also be dumb-fired, and are effective at attacking slow-moving tanks and other turrets. Tips for both turret types *'Reduce your visibility' - When you enter a turret, you are visible on the map to everyone. This means pilots can decide to come after you, and ground troops can decide to take you out as well. It may be useful to regularly leave and re-enter a turret. If you exit it while it's reloading (or re-generating it's "health" subsequent to an attack), then you're not going to show up on radar and so can avoid being a big ole' target. Then, when it's all ready for action again (or if you see some choice targets coming your way), hop back in. *'Run fast!' - If you come under fire, it's usually a bad idea to try to get off "one last shot". Run from the turret! *'Reload!' - Remember to reload when there's a break in the action (press any direction on the D-pad). Frequently Asked Questions (by new players) (Note: The FAQ for less-new players is over on the Warhawk Help page. I Can't Update Warhawk, What's Wrong? If you've enabled the Media Server on your PS3, that can interfere with updating any PS3 games. Try turning off your Media Server temporarily. I Can't Play, Just Get A Black Screen, What's Wrong? If you install and launch the game but it doesn't work and just leaves you at a black screen...this is a problem that has been seen before. There are 2 common, similar fixes for this. They both start the same way: :*Step 1: Make sure your PS3 firmware is up-to-date. Then sync your trophies. Then delete all Warhawk stuff off your PS3. You'll find WH stuff in Game Data, & Saved Data. If you purchased the download version of WH, delete that from your list of games. If you downloaded the free demo, delete that from your list of games as well. :*Step 2: Try either: ::*A) Re-install the game (or re-download if you bought from PSN Store) & patch and try playing again. Be sure you complete the patch process BEFORE installing any booster packs...make sure the game starts up with no problems with just the patch before installing any booster packs. ::*or B) Re-install the game (or re-download if you bought from PSN Store) but NOT the patch. When you launch it and get the message that a patch is available for download, skip the patch download. Then quit the game, re-launch it, and this time, do download the patch. Be sure you complete the patch process BEFORE installing any booster packs...make sure the game starts up with no problems with just the patch before installing any booster packs. Are People Still Playing? Yes, many, and new ones joining every day (the recent demo has helped). And anyone can host a game. Visit the official forums, and see this active ranked players chart courtesy of myhawk.org (of course, there are lots of unranked players too that myhawk doesn't see). And since any player can host a game, as long as there are players, there will be games to join. What headsets can I use? You can buy the game at Target for $30 WITH earpiece. You can also use any cell phone's Bluetooth earpiece with the game, and there are USB headsets that work with it too (like SOCOM's, Logitech's, etc), or get the Sony Bluetooth earpiece. Just be aware, if your Bluetooth has a short battery life, you might not like that. USB headsets never need charging. Is there a free demo? Yes. Please read "Is there a demo?" Can I Play Offline? Sort of. There are 2 ways: *You can create a "local game" that's splitscreen 1-4 players, 1 TV, 1 PS3. Unfortunately no bots. This can be useful for learning/experimenting. Sometimes I use 2 controllers & do my own offline splitscreen to test something. *LAN play. Multiple networked PS3s & TVs, up to 4 players per TV (splitscreen). No bots. How do I play split-screen? You can have 2, 3, or 4 players on 1 TV. You can only do this in player-created unranked games (offline, online, one you've created, or one created by another player), which means Server Type of either "Player" or "Dedicated". Not all unranked choose to allow this, but most do. To see if a player unranked server is allowing it, in the Server List check out the Server Information to see if splitscreen is allowed. To split the screen, once you're in the game, hit Start on the other controllers. You will all share the PSN ID of the 1st player, with a little number after to show you're #2, etc. You will all show up separately on the end-of-game leaderboard, each with your own performance stats. A two-player split cuts off a lot of the left & right so it can be a little harder to play, a little more claustrophobic looking/feeling. How Do I Use My Booster Packs? Many people who have bought the booster packs wonder how to use them. Whoever sets up the game server decides what maps are going to be played upon. If the map "uses"/requires a booster pack, then you'll be using that booster pack while playing on the map. So, in a sense, you do nothing to use them. They're used automatically based on the decisions made by the person who set the game up. How do you know if you're using a booster pack? 3 ways: *If you're playing on one of the 3 special maps that only came with the booster packs, you're using one. *If you notice in-game equipment that only came in the booster packs, you're using one. *In the map name, if you see 1 or more asterisks (i.e.--a *) at the end of the map name, it means that map is using booster content. ::One asterisk (signifying 1st released booster pack) means Omega Dawn booster is in use. Two ** means the 2nd booster, Broken Mirror. Three *** means the 3rd booster, Fallen Star As for instructions on how to use booster pack equipment, see Warhawk Help How Do I Mute Someone Press Start, from the player list you have options to mute/unmute a player, or everyone. What Game Mode Is This?!? Once you join a server, they typically rotate to another map once the game ends. They can change what Game Mode as well. This is all setup in advance by whoever setup the server. If it's an official server and it's labelled CTF, TDM, etc, then it will only be playing in that game mode the entire time. However if it's an official MIX server, or a Player server, or you simply didn't pay attention when you joined the server, how do you know what Game Mode you're in? There's a few ways, some of them easy, some not. Of course, you can just ask over your mic :) And you start pretty much every game the same way anyway...either grab your ground troop rifle & grenades, or, if you like to fly, go find a warhawk and start flying. Then figure-out what your next objective is going to be. At the end of a game you can easily tell what the next game will be during the "Game Over" Intermission between games, if you have time. Just scroll all the way to the left to the "Menu" panel and you can see the next Game Mode and map in the rotation. But if you miss this because you were busy looking at player scores, or you Quick Join a server, or if you join a server but didn't look carefully enough before you joined, then you have to figure out the Game Mode from subtle differences. *CTF - If you see 2 flag icons on the map (or empty circles at the 2 home bases because the flags have been grabbed), you're playing Capture the Flag. *Collection - If you see yellow radioactive core icons on the map, you're playing Collection. If all the cores have been picked-up, you'll see 4 empty yellow circles on the map denoting where the cores re-spawn. *Zones - If you see a little "shadow score" just to the left of the blue & red scores each, you're playing Zones. The "shadow score" is telling you your team's current points "income" based on how many zones you currently control. Also, if the game has been in-progress for any amount of time, you will see large red or blue shaded circles on the map indicating zones that a team currently controls. *Hero - If after a 5 second delay you see a big red star and a big blue star on the map (indicating the location of a Hero), you're playing Hero. *Deathmatch - If you don't see separate scores for red team & blue team, and you don't see red & blue players on the map, only blue, then you're playing Deathmatch. *Team Deathmatch - And if nothing has matched so far, you're playing Team Deathmatch Why do empty vehicles blow up? Ever notice an empty vehicle just sitting there, then suddenly for no reason it blows up? That's because when any vehicle is taken from any base, and then left somewhere unattended long enough, it eventually self-destructs so it can respawn back at its "home" location. Category:Game Help and Tips